This invention relates to a video camera (hereinafter "camcorder"), and more specifically to, the magnifying method and apparatus for picture recording of predetermined object, in which a certain object can be magnified and recorded onto a video tape and/or RAM out of images appearing through a view-finder and also can be reproduced if it is desired.
When a motion picture is taken by a camcorder, focusing on a predetermined object also, many other objects around the predetermined object appear and therefore these unnecessary objects are recorded together with the predetermined object. In order to solve this problem, conventional camcorders have a zoom function to magnify the image of the predetermined object. However, when the picture is taken at somewhat remote distance, the zoom has functional limitations in that the predetermined object which is recorded or reproduced is difficult to distinguish from those unnecessary objects.